opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember 9-11 was not real, Osama did not do this, USA government did
by 72.130.127.40 Funny How A Burning Fuel Truck In California Melted A Steel Bridge, Though remember that never in history have steel buildings been melted by fire, or molting hot jet liner fule Remember that neither President Bush nor Dick Chaney would go under oath when the 9-11 Commission asked them questions. Remember that Tower 7 fell, even though the fire had ceased in that building, and there was no reason for it to ever fall except that its owner admitted they demolished it as a precaution. Remember that the 9-11 commission has never once given an explination about why tower 7 did fall, perhaps because the owner of the building acknowledged he had it imploaded it with explosives. Remember that over 200 people jumped to their deaths from the burning buildings. The same buildings that osama bid laden later admitted and boasted about destroying, but "our very own government destroyed". Remember that 2974 people died from these horendous attacks, that Osama Bid Laden said he constructed, but our very own government constructed. George Bush, Dick Chaney, the rest of the neo-cons running our country used 9-11 as a reason to Invade Iraq, even though no War was ever declared. Remember that the news, and the President, and his closest advisors lied to you repeatedly after 9-11, claiming our biggest threat was Sadam Hussein, and his weapons of mass destruction, that had already been found and destroyed, mostly, after the first Gulf War. Now, you see this same media, the same President, his closest advisors, claiming the same bullshit today, only this time it is Iran, and their 'crazy hardlined president' who is at least as crazy as Bush and who should know better than to stand up to another crazy man. Believe me when I say this, our government is corrupt, almost as corrupt as Iraq's or Russia's. One last note, did you know that Prescott Bush, George W. Bush's grandfather, was the director of Union Bank during world war two, the same bank that extorted millions for the nazis, and actually stored Nazi money in their vaults for Hitler. Did you know this? If so, so what? Did you know that Jack Kennedy, JFK's father, was friends with Hitler? again, So what? Did you know that 9-11 is bullshit, and people died for nothing, all because of money, fame, power, and Oil. Did you know that ever body in this world is so ignorant, so stupid, so easily manipulated that things will never change? Because everyone is so wrapped up in their materialistic bullshit, spending money, money they dont even own, paying interest on money that is not theirs, that is all people care about. If people actually cared, they wouldnt post "remember 9-11 and the tragedy that happened" They would actually become active in the communities, and protest this war, impeach our president, and get Ron Paul Elected. They would repost this post. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 72.130.127.40 Category: September 11, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.